KATAWARE DOKI
by hyung and you
Summary: Hari dimana ada rasa malu, bahagia, dan tawa. Dan kejutan kecil yang selalu ada. Hari ini, kau dan aku, terus terhubung. MXM fanfiction: PacaDong / YoungDong / Im Youngmin - Kim Donghyun.
1. Chapter 1

**KATAWARE DOKI**

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

 _ **MXM's Im Youngmin**_

 _ **MXM's Kim Donghyun**_

 _ **Warning**_ **[!]:** _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s]**

 **I don't own the casts.**

* * *

 _ **Senja dimana ada senyuman, ucapan selamat malam dan perkenalan. Dan janji yang akan ditepati di masa depan. Senja disaat dua hal, kau dan aku, terhubung.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Ada yang kau beri senyumanmu hari ini.**

.

Youngmin meletakkan ransel disampingnya, kemudian memukul pelan lehernya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan ketegangan otot-otot di sana. Perjalanan dari Shinjuku menuju Kami-Suwa cukup membuatnya sedikit kelelahan. Memang tidak berlari atau menggunakan sepeda yang harus dikayuh cepat agar bisa menempuh jarak Tokyo ke Nagano, hanya saja Youngmin tidak pernah berlama-lama dalam sebuah perjalanan sebelumnya. Jangan bayangkan Youngmin menaiki pesawat selama belasan jam untuk pergi ke Eropa atau benua lainnya karena memang ia belum pernah sekalipun melakukannya.

Youngmin meneguk air mineral dari dalam botol yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia bersantai sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kami-Suwa menuju tempat tujuannya. Melihat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul lima senja hari, Youngmin menghela nafas panjang.

"Masih ada waktu sedikit lagi."

"Permisi?"

Youngmin bersiap menjinjing tasnya ketika seseorang menghampirinya. Saat kepalanya mendongak ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, berambut hitam, dengan sebuah ransel dan peta serta ponsel di kedua tangannya. Mungkin pemuda itu juga pendatang, seperti dirinya? Mungkin saja. Entahlah.

"Ah, silahkan duduk. Maaf jika barang bawaanku menghalangi."

Youngmin segera meraih ranselnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan sembari melempar botol air mineral yang telah ia habiskan isinya ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di samping bangku tempatnya duduk. Youngmin mencoba menoleh. Pemuda yang berada di sampingnya menggaruk kepalanya beberapa kali dengan tangan kiri yang menekan layar ponsel beberapa kali. Karena tidak tega melihat pemuda itu kebingungan, Youngmin memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Ah, iya. Aku—sebenarnya, bagaimana ya?"

Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit ragu –ia menggaruk pipi kanannya, saat akan melanjutkan kalimat. Youngmin menaikkan kedua alisnya, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda itu jika Youngmin mungkin bisa membantunya. Atau setidaknya begitu, karena Youngmin juga bukan penduduk asli Nagano. Tapi ia pernah beberapa kali ke sini, sekalipun itu terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Semoga saja Nagano tidak banyak berubah.

"Danau Suwa—kau tahu?"

Akhirnya pemuda itu bicara. Youngmin mengangguk paham karena hampir seratus persen ia tahu tujuan pemuda itu ke sini. Tujuan yang hampir sama seperti dirinya.

"Menikmati matahari tenggelam?"

Si pemuda mengangguk beberapa kali, terlihat antusias.

"Tidak jauh. Kau bisa berjalan kaki."

"Benar?"

"Sepuluh menit tidak akan membuatmu pingsan, kan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaket yang dikenakannya, lalu melipat peta dan menjejalkannya di salah satu lubang yang ada di ranselnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Youngmin sembari membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya, kemudian ia membungkuk sambil melempar senyum lebar—dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Begitu pikir Youngmin sesaat.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 **Ada yang kau beri ucapan selamat malam hari ini.**

.

Youngmin mengeratkan genggaman pada tali ransel yang melingkari pundaknya. Beberapa saat lagi sinar jingga di ufuk barat akan segera lenyap bersamaan dengan matahari yang kembali ke peraduan, menghilang sejenak untuk kembali menyapa cakrawala keesokan harinya. Pemandangan yang selalu Youngmin rindukan dari tepian Danau Suwa, tempat di mana ia berdiri saat ini. Youngmin puas dengan pilihannya mengakhiri minggu bersama pemandangan senja Danau Suwa. Tokyo yang sibuk benar-benar membuatnya ingin meninggalkan kota itu sejenak.

Youngmin menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangan. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat angin senja di musim gugur memeluknya dengan cepat. Cukup dingin untuk menyapa kulitnya, tapi menyenangkan. Youngmin kembali berpuas diri mengingat keputusannya ke sini benar-benar tepat. Dan saat ia membuka mata, sosok itu ada di sana. Menutupi sebagian kecil Danau Suwa dari pandangannya yang semakin terlihat gelap ditinggalkan sinar sang surya. Youngmin mengenal sosok itu.

"Hai?"

Tangannya melambai pelan ke arah Youngmin. Senyuman menjadi balasan sapaan itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi. Terima kasih lagi kurasa? Karena kau, aku bisa sampai di sini."

"Tentu saja. Aku senang melihatmu tidak tersesat."

Keduanya saling melempar pandang dan senyuman sederhana. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan diam sebelum Youngmin terganggu dengan ponsel yang bergetar di saku celananya. Youngmin melihat layar ponselnya menyala lalu memeriksa pemberitahuan baru yang masuk dengan segera. Setelahnya, kedua mata kembali fokus pada pemuda di depannya—pemuda yang bertemu dengannya di stasiun Kami-Suwa satu jam yang lalu, dan kemudian membungkuk pelan, berniat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu. Selamat menikmati pemandangan Danau Suwa."

"Tentu."

"Selamat malam."

Setelah mengulas senyum dan pamit pada pemuda itu, Youngmin melangkahkan kaki menjauh menuju penginapan di mana ia akan melepas penatnya sampai esok hari.

.

.

.

 **Ada yang kau beritahu namamu hari ini.**

.

Youngmin sedang duduk santai di lobi hotel sembari menunggu petugas hotel memberinya kunci kamar ketika ia kembali bertemu sosok itu. Keduanya saling pandang dan berakhir dengan tawa kecil yang keluar secara bersamaan untuk beberapa saat. Mereka seperti berjodoh di Nagano. Entah takdir atau kebetulan, hanya saja ini sudah ketiga kalinya Youngmin menemui pemuda itu di hari yang sama, meskipun di tiga tempat yang berbeda sekalipun jaraknya sangat berdekatan.

"Sepertinya kau dan aku memang berjodoh."

Youngmin tertawa lagi mendengarnya. Telinganya mulai mengenali suara pemuda itu, mulai dari bicara, tawa hingga kini suara batuk yang lucu setelah ia ikut tertawa bersama Youngmin.

"Menginap di sini juga?"

Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan anggukan tiga kali, seperti anak kecil yang ditanya apakah ia sudah makan atau belum. Sedikit menggemaskan di mata Youngmin.

"Aku rasa kita harus tahu nama satu sama lain."

Tangan kanannya terlur ke depan, menunggu sambutan hangat dari Youngmin.

"Im Youngmin. Asli Korea Selatan dan menetap Tokyo. Berlibur di Nagano sampai besok karena ini akhir minggu dan berniat menghindari kehidupan kota Tokyo yang sangat sibuk sejenak."

Pemuda di depannya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara tawa yang nyaring saat Youngmin menjabat tangannya sambil menjelaskan panjang lebar siapa dirinya dan beberapa alasan yang bagi Youngmin mungkin tidak perlu dikatakan tapi sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya. Tawa itu sepertinya sudah mulai menjadi bunyi paling bagus di telinga Youngmin, bahkan lebih menyenangkan untuk didengar jika dibandingkan dengan denting piano di apartemennya, yang kadang-kadang ia mainkan jika sedang ada waktu luang.

"Aku Kim Donghyun. Dan sepertinya kita memang berjodoh karena memiliki kampung halaman yang sama dan alasan yang sama. _Well_ , kecuali satu, aku tinggal di Mie."

"Wow! Nagashima _Spa Land_?"

Youngmin menahan teriakan.

"Tentu. Lain kali kita bertemu di sana, Youngmin-san? Barangkali kau perlu pemandu wisata gratis?"

Donghyun—pemuda yang baru saja bertukar nama dengan Youngmin itu tertawa lebar sambil menunjuk dirinya bangga.

"Oke, kalau kau beritahu nomor ponselmu supaya aku tahu waktu luangmu."

.

 **Dan pada senja hari itu juga ada yang kau beri janjimu untuk ditepati di masa depan.**

* * *

 **.**

W/N: Terima kasih kepada _Travel Report_ edisi YoungDong. Ada satu atau dua tempat yang disebutkan saya ambil dari sana. Ditambah Suwa- _lake_ (yang katanya dijadikan setting kampung halaman Mitsuha dari film Kimi no Na wa) karena YoungDong sempat napak tilas(?) lokasi film favorit mereka (meski itu di bukan di Nagano) plus waktu senja karena saya suka istilah 'kataware-doki'. Percayalah jika saya baru nonton Kimi no Na wa setelah liat _Travel Report_ MXM.


	2. Chapter 2

**KATAWARE DOKI**

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

 _ **MXM's Im Youngmin**_

 _ **MXM's Kim Donghyun**_

 _ **Warning**_ **[!]:** _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s]**

 **I don't own the casts.**

* * *

 _ **Senja dimana ada kabar, rindu, dan pertemuan. Dan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Senja disaat dua hal, kau dan aku, kembali terhubung.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Ada yang kau beri kabar hari ini.**

.

Youngmin sedang menutup laci meja kerjanya saat ponselnya bergetar dan layarnya menyala terang. Ada panggilan masuk dengan nomor asing. Youngmin tidak biasa menerima panggilan telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, setidaknya setelah ia mendapat pekerjaan. Sebelumnya, tentu saja dia jawab semua panggilan, asing atau tidak Youngmin tak peduli, berharap jika itu panggilan berisi tawaran kontrak kerja. Tapi setelah menjadi seorang pegawai sebuah perusahaan, ia mulai menghindari menjawab panggilan dengan nomor baru. Tapi jika pesan masuk masih ia akan jawab, dengan syarat si pengirim menuliskan namanya di akhir pesan.

Dan Youngmin memutuskan untuk menghindari panggilan itu karena tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di dalam ruang kerjanya dan ingin segera keluar dari kantor. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang masih bergetar, Youngmin memakai jas yang sedari pagi tersampir di kursinya, bersiap untuk pulang karena jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Setelah berhenti bergetar, Youngmin meraih ponselnya untuk dimasukkan ke saku celana. Tapi benda itu bergetar lagi di genggamannya, hanya sekali, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Youngmin segera menggeser lambang kunci virtual hingga menampakkan beberapa kalimat di dalam kotak pesannya.

' _Teleponku tidak diangkat?_

 _Kim Donghyun'_

Senyumnya mengembang. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, memegang ponsel dengan kedua tangannya agar bisa membalas pesan singkat itu dengan cepat.

' _Bagaimana kalau kau menelepon lagi? Aku tidak biasa menerima panggilan dari orang asing.'_

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik setelah pesannya terkirim, Youngmin kembali menerima panggilan dari nomor asing yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Sekarang ia tak butuh berpikir ulang. Digesernya tombol virtual berwarna hijau di layar sebelum mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Jadi aku orang asing, Youngmin-san?"_

"Secara teori, iya. Kau tidak menelepon dengan nomor yang kau berikan padaku saat kita bertemu di Nagano."

" _Ah, benar. Aku sedang berada di luar negeri, jadi aku pakai nomor lain."_

"Wow, Kim Donghyun ternyata orang sibuk. Jalan-jalan? Bisnis?"

" _Dua-duanya. Sekaligus. Jangan iri, ya?"_

Youngmin tertawa di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka naik pesawat lama-lama. Duduk di kereta dari Tokyo ke Nagano saja membuat punggungku sakit."

Giliran Donghyun tertawa dari seberang sana. Akhirnya, Youngmin bisa mendengar suara itu lagi setelah beberapa waktu, sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama—hingga ketiga kalinya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang mengingat hal itu.

"Kau sedang ada di mana, Donghyun?"

" _Pernah dengar Santiago?"_

"Pernah, dan jauh sekali. Jam berapa di sana?"

" _Kau tahu, kita berbeda waktu dua belas jam. Di sini masih jam lima pagi. Youngmin-san pasti sudah mau pulang karena di Tokyo hari sudah senja."_

"Benar. Dan aku tebak kau baru saja bangun tidur."

Donghyun tertawa lagi.

" _Youngmin-san, mataharinya akan terbit sebentar lagi."_

" Benarkah? Di sini matahari sedang siap-siap tenggelam. Aku jadi ingat waktu kita bertemu di Danau Suwa."

Lalu keduanya terdiam cukup lama karena Donghyun tidak bersuara setelahnya. Karena agak canggung, Youngmin memberanikan diri menyambung pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Donghyun—"

" _Youngmin-san, apa kabar?"_

Terpotong dengan pertanyaan sederhana yang tiba-tiba membuat hati Youngmin menghangat.

"Baik. Dan kau, Donghyun?"

" _Aku? Sedang tidak baik."_

"Ada masalah?"

" _Ada."_

Youngmin penasaran hingga dahinya berkerut, sekalipun Donghyun tidak bisa melihat.

" _Sekarang aku sedang ingin bertemu Youngmin-san."_

.

 **Dan ada yang rindu padamu hari ini.**

.

.

 **Lalu, ada yang kau temui hari ini.**

.

Youngmin mematut diri di depan cermin, berkali-kali menyentuh rambutnya yang berwarna pirang agar tertata dengan baik. Setelahnya, fokus beralih pada kemeja bergaris yang menempel ditubuhnya. Youngmin memutar ke kanan lalu ke kiri, meyakinkan diri jika baju yang dikenakan adalah baju yang paling tepat. Heran? Ingin tahu alasan Youngmin mematut diri seolah-olah ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya—spesial? Nanti juga akan terjawab.

Melihat jam dinding, Youngmin sedikit panic dan berlari ke luar kamar setelah meraih dompet, ponsel serta kunci mobilnya. Usai mengunci pintu rumahnya dan memasuki mobil, ia nyalakan mesin dan menginjak pedal gas menuju stasiun Shinjuku. Sepanjang jalan senyuman tidak hilang dari wajah Youngmin yang sedikit memerah terkena sinar jingga dari matahari yang akan kembali menuju peraduan.

Di tengah perjalanan, ponsel yang ia letakkan di jok samping tempatnya duduk berdering nyaring menandakan seseorang dari seberang sana ingin berbicara padanya. Tanpa basa-basi Youngmin meraih benda itu dan menerima panggilan dengan satu tangan dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Sudah hampir sampai?"

…

"Oke. Aku akan ada di sana sebelum kau turun dari kereta."

…

"Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa, Donghyun."

.

.

.

"Jadi berapa usiamu?"

Pertanyaan Youngmin membuat Donghyun menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya itu tidak segera menjawab. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Petang itu, jalanan Shinjuku benar-benar ramai. Sesekali Youngmin harus memperlambat langkahnya agar Donghyun tidak tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Dua puluh lima tahun. Youngmin-san?"

Youngmin mendengar suara Donghyun meninggi. Sepertinya pemuda itu takut jika jawabannya tidak terdengar oleh Youngmin jika ia hanya menggunakan nada bicara yang biasa. Youngmin bisa memaklumi. Mereka sedang berada di keramaian.

"Dua puluh delapan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika mulai dari sekarang kau memanggilku 'Youngmin hyung'? Sejak tinggal di Jepang, tidak ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'."

Donghyun mengangguk paham.

"Karena aku orang Korea juga, ya?"

Kali ini Youngmin yang menjawab dengan anggukan dua kali sambil menatap Donghyun yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Baiklah. Youngmin hyung?"

Youngmin tertawa saat Donghyun menyebut namanya dengan ejaan yang pelan. Sepertinya ia harus bersyukur banyak-banyak ketika orang tuanya memberi nama 'Youngmin' untuknya. Entahlah. Hanya saja, saat Donghyun memanggilnya terdengar berbeda. Seperti—ingin terus disebut. _Youngmin hyung_? Bagus, menyenangkan. Bagus sekali pelafalannya. Bagus, ya, bagus. Youngmin mengulas senyum lebar-lebar.

"Akhirnya. Aku benar-benar kembali menjadi orang Korea sekarang."

Donghyun ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka berdua melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan sore mereka di Shinjuku. Beberapa kali Donghyun mengajak berhenti di toko-toko pakaian untuk melihat-lihat. Youngmin dengan senang hati menemaninya, bahkan ia sempat memilihkan beberapa pakaian yang menurutnya bagus di tubuh Donghyun. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang Donghyun mengiyakan. Youngmin beberapa kali mendengar pujian dari Donghyun jika selera berpakaian Youngmin adalah yang terbaik dari semua orang yang pernah dikenalnya, sekalipun dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin ke kedai makanan manis. Hyung tahu yang mana yang paling enak, bukan?"

Youngmin memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan remehkan penduduk Tokyo, Donghyun."

Donghyun tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang tertata cukup rapi. Menarik, pikir Youngmin. Tapi kemudian, ia melihat Donghyun terhuyung ke depan, hampir terjatuh karena seseorang menyenggolnya dari belakang meskipun sekarang ia sudah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Youngmin yang melihatnya cukup panik. Hingga akhirnya, tangan kirinya terulur ke arah Donghyun. Pemuda itu masih belum paham situasinya, lalu melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada Youngmin.

"Mau kutunjukkan jalan ke kedai makanan manis paling enak di Tokyo, tidak?"

Donghyun terlihat berpikir mengenai tawaran Youngmin. Dengan sabar si pemuda pirang menunggu jawaban Donghyun. Tapi karena sepertinya akan lama, Youngmin memilih mengumbar penjelasan.

"Kita harus bergegas supaya dapat tempat duduk dan makanan manis yang kau inginkan. Percayalah Donghyun, tempat itu tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Dan lagi, aku tidak mau kau tertinggal di belakangku lalu—"

Tangan Youngmin digenggam erat.

"Meskipun aku bukan anak kecil, tapi aku terima tawaran hyung. Tapi ini karena Shinjuku benar-benar ramai sekali dan aku tidak mau hilang di tengah lautan manusia dan hyung tiba-tiba tidak ada di sampingku lagi. Bukan yang lain."

Youngmin mendengus gemas. Tapi dibalasnya genggaman itu tak kalah erat. Rasanya pas. Hangat. Dan—tidak ingin lepas.

.

 **Dan ada yang menggenggam tanganmu hari ini.**

.

* * *

W/N: Sparkle-RADWIMPS adalah _moodbooster_ terbaik. Sasuga om-om! Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah _review_ sebelumnya. Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan!


	3. Chapter 3

**KATAWARE DOKI**

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

 _ **MXM's Im Youngmin**_

 _ **MXM's Kim Donghyun**_

 _ **Warning**_ **[!]:** _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s]**

 **I don't own the casts.**

* * *

 _ **Senja dimana ada perpisahan, pelukan dan perasaan. Dan rindu yang harus disembuhkan. Senja disaat dua hal, kau dan aku, masih terhubung.**_

* * *

 **Hari ini kita kembali jauh. Mungkin saja muncul rindu dan ingin bertemu.**

.

Shinkansen yang akan mengantar Donghyun pulang ke Mie (meskipun kata Donghyun dia harus berhenti di Nagoya terlebih dahulu dan berganti kereta untuk sampai di kampung halamannya) baru akan berangkat pukul setengah enam sore. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum Youngmin terpisah dengan pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau yakin hanya membawa sedikit buah tangan?"

Youngmin melirik ke arah tangan Donghyun yang membawa tiga kantong berisi oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya. Ternyata Donghyun berbeda dengan Youngmin untuk urusan buah tangan yang ia bawa pulang. Jika Donghyun tidak masalah hanya dengan membawa tiga kantong sedang, Youngmin bisa menyediakan satu koper besar khusus berisi buah tangan. Entahlah. Sebenarnya Youngmin bukan tipe lelaki yang gemar berbelanja, tapi ia selalu senang membelikan barang untuk orang lain. Rekan kerja, misalnya.

Donghyun menunduk sebentar melihat barang bawaanya sebelum mengangguk dua kali, mengiyakan pertanyaan Youngmin.

"Tadinya aku ingin membawa pulang Youngmin hyung saja."

Kedua mata Youngmin melebar sebelum melepas tawa. Donghyun benar-benar sulit ditebak. Apa yang ada di kepala pemuda itu dan apa yang akan Donghyun katakan selalu berada di luar pikiran Youngmin. Rasanya, baru kali ini Youngmin menemukan sosok yang menurutnya luar biasa dan menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku bisa membeli tiket saat ini juga jika kau mau."

Donghyun kali ini menggeleng.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Lagipula, percuma jika hyung beli tiket tapi duduk di gerbong lain. Tidak seru."

"Oh jadi kau ingin membawaku pulang karena ingin punya teman bicara selama perjalanan? Sampai di sana kau menyuruhku pulang sendiri, begitu?"

Youngmin sempat merasa sesuatu yang hangat merayapi bagian dalam tulang rusuknya ketika Donghyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil diterangi sinar jingga senja hari. Sama persis ketika mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bercanda, hyung."

Lalu panggilan keberangkatan shinkansen ke Nagoya—yang akan dinaiki Donghyun terdengar. Saat itu juga raut wajah Donghyun berubah. Youngmin tidak mau percaya diri, tapi Donghyun terlihat sedih saat harus pergi dari sana.

"Kapan hyung akan berkunjung ke Mie?"

Youngmin pura-pura berpikir sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya. Lalu, tangannya terangkat menuju wajah Donghyun dan dicubitnya hidung Donghyun. Bibir pemuda itu mengerucut saat tangan Youngmin menekan jalan masuk udara ke paru-parunya.

"Nanti kalau aku ingin belajar ilmu ninja di Iga, oke?"

Donghyun mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak jadi Nagashima _Spa Land_ , hyung?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau takut naik wahana, Donghyun."

Youngmin tersenyum saat bibir Donghyun kembali mengerucut.

"Sudah, sudah. Cepat masuk sebelum shinkansen-nya berlari meninggalkanmu."

Youngmin mengusap kepala Donghyun dan membuat beberapa anak rambut pemuda itu berantakan. Tapi tidak ada penolakan dari Donghyun. Bahkan satu tindakan Donghyun membuatnya kembali terkejut sampai Youngmin terpaku dan hampir kehilangan satu tarikan nafas. Rasanya Youngmin sedikit bingung ketika ia bisa merasakan detak jantung yang cepat—sangat cepat. Entah itu miliknya, atau milik Donghyun. Atau keduanya yang berdetak dalam irama yang sama

"Aku akan merindukan, hyung. Jadi, cepat ke tempatku, oke?"

Donghyun bergumam setelah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Youngmin, memberinya sebuah pelukan yang—tidak ingin dilepasnya.

.

 **Ternyata, ada yang memberimu pelukan hangat hari ini.**

.

Youngmin belajar beberapa hal baru tentang Donghyun selama ia berada di Tokyo. Sekarang Youngmin tahu kapan ulang tahun Donghyun ketika ia tidak sengaja melihatnya tertulis di surat ijin mengemudi pemuda itu saat membuka dompet untuk mengeluarkan uang—tanggal tujuh belas bulan sembilan. Youngmin juga tahu Donghyun penggemar tokoh berkacamata dari novel fiksi, kalau tidak salah namanya Harry Potter? Donghyun juga penyanyi yang baik. Youngmin bahkan menyukai suara Donghyun saat bersenandung di sepanjang jalanan Shinjuku. Dan satu hal lagi yang sangat penting, Donghyun punya saudara kembar yang ia bilang lebih tampan dari dirinya sendiri.

Dan sebaliknya, Youngmin juga bercerita tentang dirinya. Tentang Youngmin yang selalu merasa kesepian saat hari ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja karena orang lebih sibuk merayakan natal daripada memberikan ucapan selamat untuknya (tapi kemudian Donghyun berjanji akan jadi orang pertama yang memberinya ucapan selamat saat ulang tahunnya tiba dan Youngmin sangat menantikannya). Bahkan Youngmin sempat panik saat Donghyun menanyakan perihal kehidupannya, lebih tepatnya mengenai kisah cinta. Youngmin menjawab jujur jika ia pernah punya kekasih. Donghyun juga menanyakan alasan mereka berdua berpisah, dan Youngmin menjawabnya dengan detail—posesif, dan tidak mendukung karirnya. Sayangnya, Youngmin tidak berani melakukan hal yang sama. Antara penasaran dan takut mendengar kenyataan, dia memilih menyerah dan tidak menanyakannya pada Donghyun.

Sekarang Youngmin merasa Donghyun dan dirinya semakin dekat. Bertukar kabar setiap hari adalah agenda wajib mereka, bisa melalui pesan singkat atau panggilan suara yang cukup lama—beberapa kali hingga larut malam. Pertanyaan sederhana juga tidak mereka lewatkan, misalnya makanan apa yang mereka makan untuk sarapan hingga makan malam atau sedang melakukan apa saat mereka mengirim pesan satu sama lain. Terkadang mereka juga saling mengirim gambar yang disertai komentar mengenai penampilan yang semakin dewasa atau berat badan yang semakin bertambah.

Dan Youngmin mulai bosan. Bosan hanya sekedar bertukar kabar dan mendengar suara dan melihat gambar. Youngmin ingin bertemu Donghyun, ingin melihat senyumnya yang mulai jadi hal paling menyenangkan bagi Youngmin, ingin mendegar suaranya yang langsung menyapa gendang telinga Youngmin, ingin menggenggam tangan Donghyun dan jika boleh, ingin membalas pelukan Donghyun waktu itu.

Lalu Youngmin mulai mempertanyakan perihal siapa mereka—Donghyun dan dirinya? Ia ingin tahu, sejauh mana dan sedalam apa perasaannya, juga sebaliknya.

.

 **Ada yang mulai memikirkan perasaannya padamu hari ini.**

.

" _Yongmin hyung? Serius?"_

Suara dari seberang cukup membuat Youngmin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Donghyun yang antusias terkadang membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya—kali ini telinga, merasakan sakit. Youngmin ingat ia pernah jadi sasaran pukulan—yang memang sebuah candaan dari Donghyun dan itu cukup membuat kulit di bagian lengannya berubah menjadi sedikit merah.

"Jangan keras-keras, Donghyun. Nanti telingaku bermasalah."

" _Kapan?"_

"Tunggu persetujuan atasan. Izinku bisa dibilang cukup mendadak."

" _Aku juga harus izin. Tiga hari cukup atau tidak?"_

"Kalau bisa sebulan, Donghyun."

" _Ha? Bagaimana bisa? Itu seperti cuti melahirkan, hyung."_

Youngmin tidak bisa menahan tawa mendengar pekikan Donghyun dari seberang. Mengusili Donghyun menjadi rutinitas tambahan dalam hidupnya. Menyenangkan jika Youngmin bisa melihat wajah cemberut atau kepanikan dari seorang Donghyun.

"Bilang saja bulan madu."

" _Jangan bercanda, hyung."_

"Kau ingin aku serius?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Youngmin tahu ini bukan pertanyaan yang bertema candaan. Tapi itu juga bukan pertanyaan yang sangat serius. Hanya saja Youngmin terlanjur berbicara begitu saja tanpa sempat berpikir ulang.

"Donghyun?"

" _Ya?"_

"Sebenarnya—ingin bertemu sekarang."

" _Tidak bisa, hyung."_

"Mengapa tidak?"

" _Tunggu izinmu diterima atasan."_

"Ah, aku kesal tapi-kau benar."

" _Tapi aku juga rindu padamu, calon ninja."_

"Ha?"

Youngmin hampir tidak percaya. Apayang baru saja ia dengar? Rindu? Bahkan Youngmin mengusapa daun telinganya beberapa kali dan menjauhkan ponselnya sebentar. Ia masih bisa mendengar beberapa rekan kerjanya yang bersiap pulang saling menyapa. Berarti pendengarannya baik-baik saja.

" _Hyung bilang ingin ke Iga untuk belajar jurus ninja."_

"Tentu saja. Jadi, kau rindu padaku, Donghyun?"

Lalu, tiba-tiba Youngmin mendengar bunyi panggilan yang terputus. Bukannya kecewa, Youngmin lebih suka menarik sudut bibirnya.

.

 **Ada yang membuatmu tersipu malu hari ini.**

.

* * *

 _W/N: I was writing this when YoungDong tweeted something with their asdfghjkl pics esp Donghyunie—oh my God dear why are you being like this? You think your makestar's teaser wasn't enough to kill me, huh?_ _Btw_ , ini kok ya macam LDR hahaha. Lagi2 om2 RADWIMPS dan 'nandemonaiya' jadi pemicu. Dan, terima kasih untuk review2-nya.


	4. Chapter 4

**KATAWARE DOKI**

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

 _ **MXM's Im Youngmin**_

 _ **MXM's Kim Donghyun**_

 _ **Warning**_ **[!]:** _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s]**

 **I don't own the casts.**

* * *

 _ **Senja dimana ada masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan. Dan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab. Senja disaat dua hal, kau dan aku, mungkin masih terhubung.**_

* * *

 **Ada yang merindukanmu hingga membuatmu bersemu hari ini.**

.

Sebelumnya, Donghyun tidak pernah segembira ini melihat notifikasi di layar ponselnya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Sebenarnya tergantung pada nama yang tertera pada balon pemberitahuan saat layar ponselnya menyala. Jika itu Taehyun—saudara kembarnya, atau orang tuanya, atau Donghan—sahabat baiknya, yang mengiriminya pesan atau meneleponnya, Donghyun pasti meraih ponselnya cepat-cepat.

Dan jika boleh, ditambah satu orang lagi. Im Youngmin. Pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. Donghyun menyebutnya teman yang akrab—sangat akrab, baru saja mengiriminya pesan setelah lima menit yang lalu ia memutus panggilan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

' _Minggu depan kau masih mau menemuiku, bukan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja karena kau tiba-tiba memutus sambungan teleponnya.'_

Donghyun mengusap wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah dengan kasar.

"Pertanyaan retoris."

Dibalasnya pesan itu dengan cepat setelah memikirkan alasan yang tepat-sepertinya.

' _Tanganku tidak sengaja menekan tombol berwarna merah, hyung._

 _Dan minggu depan aku akan mulai cuti sebulan penuh seperti permintaanmu.'_

.

Donghyun membuka pintu apartemennya setelah tamunya menekan bel berulang-ulang—seperti tidak sabar. Donghyun tahu benar siapa orang itu. Ekspresi muka yang terlihat kesal segera ia pasang ketika matanya menangkap sosok tinggi di hadapannya tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan dua kantong plastik yang penuh barang.

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih atau setidaknya selamat datang untukku?"

Donghyun meraih jinjingan itu dengan kasar lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari tamunya. Pemuda itu mengekor Donghyun dengan antusias dan sesekali meraih pundak Donghyun agar bisa dirangkul olehnya. Dan beberapa kali juga Donghyun menghindar meskipun pada akhirnya pemuda itu yang menang dan berhasil mengunci tubuh Donghyun.

"Hei, Donghyunie? Masih marah?"

"Tidak."

"Padahal aku sudah rela menghampiri _konbini_ untuk membelikanmu _bento_ dan beberapa kaleng bir."

Donghyun memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi pemuda yang kini sudah melepaskan dirinya dan menaruh mantel yang sedikit basah akibat guguran salju pada sandaran sofa. Donghyun berjalan menuju dapur dan membongkar belanjaan yang diterimanya. Dua _bento_ dan lima kaleng bir, Donghyun tersenyum melihat benda-benda tersebut tergeletak di meja makannya—keduanya memang favorit Donghyun.

"Donghan, kau membeli dua _bento_ dan lima kaleng bir?"

Pemuda yang tengah membuka tirai apartemennya dan mengijinkan sinar jingga memasuki ruangan itu menoleh saat dipanggil Donghyun. Senyum mengembang dari bibirnya. Ditambah pemandangan senja, Donghyun sangat menyukainya. Senyum yang selalu membuat Donghyun senang saat melihatnya.

"Kita makan malam di balkonmu, oke? Siapkan selimut tebal agar kita tidak kedinginan. "

Setidaknya kesenangan itu ada, sampai Donghan menjalani hubungan spesial dengan seseorang. Dan itu bukan Donghyun. Karena Donghyun sudah ditolak. Karena Donghyun adalah teman baiknya.

.

 **Kau bilang tidak percaya pada sihir, saat kau sudah mulai tersihir.**

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Tokyo?"

Donghyun menenggak isi kaleng yang tinggal setengah hingga tandas. Dua kotak _bento_ yang sudah kosong menemani 3 kaleng bir yang juga habis isinya.

"Menyenangkan."

Donghyun tersenyum mengingat perjalanannya ke Tokyo. Mulai dari stasiun hingga ramainya jalanan Shinjuku masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya. Juga genggaman tangan yang menyertai perjalanannya. Dan Donghyun juga tak mungkin lupa dengan tubuh hangat yang direngkuhnya saat ia akan pulang.

"Aku tebak kau sedang melamunkan calon penggantiku."

Donghyun mendongak menatap Donghan yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah pemuda itu menyeringai jahil. Donghyun dengan sigap meraih lengan Donghan untuk dipukulnya. Bukan pukulan keras, hanya candaan yang tetap saja memuat Donghan meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan sombong, Kim Donghan."

"Hanya mengungkapkan fakta, Donghyun. Sejak pulang dari Nagano kau selau bercerita tentangnya, dan bertambah parah saat kau pulang dari Tokyo untuk menemuinya."

Donghyun menghela nafas berat. Donghan yang melihat eskpresi wajah sedih Donghyun merasa bersalah. Tangan Donghyun diraih lalu digenggamnya—sangat erat, berharap panas tubuhnya bisa dibagi untuk Donghyun yang sedikit menggigil. Sebelumnya Donghan sempat menawarkan untuk masuk kembali ke ruangan setelah mereka selesai makan tapi Donghyun menolak dengan alasan ingin mendinginkan kepala karena Donghan datang secara tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama.

"Kau sedang rindu padanya, Donghyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Donghyun. Kau pernah bilang tidak percaya pada sihir, bukan?"

Donghyun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku baca _Harry Potter_."

Donghan menyentil dahi Donghyun, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kecil sambil mengusap bekas sentilan Donghan.

"Itu fiksi, bodoh."

"Langsung ke intinya, Donghan."

Tawa pemuda itu menyapa telinga Donghyun. Mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya—seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang mengungkapkan perasaan di antara keduanya. Mereka masih sama, dua teman baik yang berbagi canda dan kesedihan seolah-olah tidak ada perasaan yang berubah—menjadi cinta atau sejenisnya.

"Aku bisa melihat jika sekarang pemuda Tokyo yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku itu bisa menggantikan posisiku."

"Kim Donghan, kau masih jadi temanku, oke?"

"Bukan yang itu, bodoh."

Donghyun menarik tangannya dengan cepat hingga benar-benar terlepas dari genggaman Donghan dan segera memukul lengan pemuda itu—kali ini cukup keras untuk membuat Donghan berteriak keras menahan sakit yang menjalar di tangan kirinya.

"Sekali lagi menyebutku bodoh, kubunuh kau."

Donghyun kembali pada posisinya. Bersandar pada Donghan yang masih sibuk mengusap lengannya berulang-ulang, berharap sakitnya bisa cepat hilang. Donghyun mengulas senyum, meskipun Donghan tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak ada pengganti ataupun yang diganti. Kau tetap jadi temanku sekalipun aku pernah menyukaimu. Kau akan tetap jadi sahabatku sekalipun aku menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Walaupun aku sempat sakit hati saat mengetahui kau sudah menjadi kekasih Kenta-san sehari sebelum aku menyatakan cinta padamu."

Donghyun merasakan tangan Donghan melingkar di pundaknya dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat.

"Itu dia yang kumaksud, Kim Donghyun. Sihir—ah siapa nama pemuda itu? Youngmin? Yang kau bilang baik hati dan menyenangkan itu—sihirnya sedang bekerja padamu. Kau mungkin pernah sakit hati. Oke, karenaku. Tapi sihir Im Youngmin sedang bekerja menyembuhkan sakit hatimu. Hebat, bukan? Sampai-sampai dia bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila hanya karena satu pesan yang dikirimnya ke ponselmu."

"Dia bukan penyihir, Donghan! Dan aku sudah tidak sakit hati. Dan aku tidak tersenyum pada ponselku."

"Terserah apa katamu asal jangan memukulku lagi. Jatuh cinta memang menghasilkan hormon penolakan yang luar biasa."

Donghyun lagi-lagi menarik diri, berusaha menjauh dari Donghan.

"Donghan! Aku akan mengutukmu jadi pohon mapel!"

.

 **Saat kau jatuh cinta, siapkan tempat di hati untuk terluka atau bahagia.**

.

Donghyun berkali-kali melihat arlojinya. Gelisah sedang melanda pemuda itu.

"Donghan menyetirlah lebih cepat!"

Donghan hanya tersenyum jahil, tidak berniat menanggapi Donghyun yang sejak tadi memberi komentar untuk dirinya tentang mengemudi dan kecepatan dan segala hal agar pemuda itu tidak terlambat sampai di stasiun. Donghan masih memutar kemudi dengan santai.

"Kita harus berkendara dengan aman, Donghyun-kun. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita sudah sampai. Santai saja. Pangeranmu itu akan tetap menunggumu sekalipun kau telat menjemputnya."

Donghyun melempar tatapan tajam pada Donghan yang dibalas dengan tawa keras.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengiyakan tawaranmu dan menyetir mobilku sendiri."

"Hei. Kau tahu aku khawatir padamu. Lihat, aku yang menyetir saja kau sudah panik dan terburu-buru. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu menyetir sendiri? Lagipula kita sudah sampai."

"Cepat arahkan mobilmu ke pinggir dan sana temui Kenta-san. Aku kasihan padanya karena punya kekasih yang sering terlambat menjemput sepertimu, Donghan."

Donghyun segera melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu di sampingnya. Tergesa-gesa saat keluar dari mobil, Donghyun sempat terhuyung. Kakinya melangkah cepat dengan kepala yang menoleh ke segala penjuru. Matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang berjanji padanya untuk bertemu hari ini. Dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman ketika berhasil menangkap sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya melambaikan tangan padanya—tanda ia yang menemukan Donghyun terlebih dahulu.

Donghyun berlari mendekat

Donghyun ingin memeluknya. Tapi ia tahan.

"Youngmin-san!"

Pemuda di hadapan Donghyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar panggilan Donghyun untuknya.

"Youngmin-san?"

Donghyun segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah, Youngmin-hyung!"

Akhirnya senyum lebar itu bisa dilihatnya lagi.

"Apa kabar, Donghyun?"

Belum sempat menjawab sapaan Youngmin, tubuhnya direngkuh dari belakang. Tangan yang familiar lagi-lagi merangkul pundaknya dengan santai. Jika bukan sekarang, Donghyun tidak akan protes. Tapi saat ini ada Youngmin di depannya.

"Donghyun baik. Selalu baik."

Itu bukan jawaban dari mulut Donghyun yang membuat Youngmin terkejut dan heran, setengah bertannya meminta penjelasan melalui ekspresinya. Donghyun melepas rangkulan Donghan dari pundaknya dan memukul lengan pemuda itu sangat keras. Dibentaknya Donghan cukup keras.

"Donghan!"

"Donghan?"

Youngmin ikut menyebut nama Donghan yang disambut dengan uluran tangan dari pemuda tinggi itu. Youngmin membalasnya, menjabat tangan Donghan sambil melempar senyum bersahabat. Donghyun yang melihatnya melempar tatapan tajam—dengan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak pada Donghan, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu segera pergi dari sana. Sayangnya, senyum jahil temannya itu membuat Donghyun langsung berprasangka buruk. Tentu saja, Donghan bukan pemuda yang bisa hidup tanpa candaan dan Donghyun paham benar jika akan ada kejutan yang membuatnya—entah marah atau kesal nantinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku—"

"Kau Im Youngmin. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Donghyun."

Keduanya—Youngmin dan Donghan saling melempar senyum. Setelah melihat Donghan dan Youngmin melepas jabatan tangan, Donghyun lega. Sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama karena kejutan datang saat Donghan hendak pamit meninggalkan keduanya.

"Senang beretemu denganmu, Youngmin-san. Dan, Donghyunie, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, _sayang_."

Pipi Donghyun dikecup singkat oleh Donghan yang sudah berlari cepat menuju mobilnya. Baiklah, senja itu, ada banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia selesaikan saat melirik wajah Youngmin yang terlihat sangat—luar biasa terkejut dengan adegan yang baru saja dilakukan Donghan pada Donghyun.

* * *

W/N: _Tbh, found hard time writing this chapter_. Ada tambahan Donghan rupanya. Entah membantu atau tidak yang pasti terima kasih untuk _review_ yang masih berdatangan.


	5. Chapter 5

**KATAWARE DOKI**

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

 _ **MXM's Im Youngmin**_

 _ **MXM's Kim Donghyun**_

 _ **Warning**_ **[!]:** _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s]**

 **I don't own the casts.**

* * *

 _ **Kali ini malam dimana ada rasa canggung, penjelasan, dan rasa tidak suka. Dan ungkapan yang mengejutkan. Malam ini, kau dan aku, tetap terhubung.**_

* * *

.

Canggung dan kikuk. Dua hal yang menggambarkan suasana Donghyun dan Youngmin yang sedang duduk berdampingan di kursi penumpang. Masih memikirkan kejadian sore tadi di stasiun, keduanya memilih diam dengan Youngmin yang memandang jalanan di luar jendela, dan Donghyun yang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Mereka sedang menaiki taksi menuju apartemen Donghyun untuk meletakkan barang bawaan Youngmin–yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak. Youngmin sempat berpendapat jika mereka langsung berkeliling saja, tapi Donghyun tetap membujuk agar Youngmin mau singgah ke tempatnya dulu untuk beristirahat malam ini. Donghyun ingat jika Youngmin sering mengeluh mengenai perjalanan jauh yang sering membuat otot leher pemuda itu tegang dan tidak nyaman juga melelahkan. Pada akhirnya Youngmin menyerah pada Donghyun dan menuruti sarannya untuk melanjutkan kunjungan wisata Youngmin di Mie keesokan harinya.

"Donghyun."

Mata Donghyun mengerjap ketika namanya dipanggil dan langsung menoleh ke arah samping. Youngmin sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut.

"Ya, Youngmin-san?"

"Youngmin-san lagi?"

Donghyun menepuk dahinya keras.

"Maaf, hyung."

"Kalau begitu, setiap satu 'Youngmin-san' yang kau ucapkan selanjutnya, akan bernilai satu hukuman."

Youngmin menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya saat tersenyum cukup lebar. Donghyun menghela nafas, pasrah saja. Salahnya juga karena hari ini, bahkan belum genap dua jam mereka bertemu lagi, ia lupa memanggil Youngmin dengan tambahan 'hyung' sebanyak dua kali.

"Dan satu lagi, Donghyun."

Donghyun mendongak menatap Youngmin yang terlihat ragu saat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Apa seharusnya Donghan yang berada di sini sekarang?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Karena kulihat sejak tadi kau terus memegangi pipi kirimu."

Donghyun segera menarik tangan kiri dari pipinya. Donghyun benar-benar tidak sadar. Sungguh, Donghyun ingin menampar pipinya sendiri dan bekas kecupan tidak sopan dari Donghan. Sungguh, ia ingin berlari menghampiri Donghan dan memukul pemuda itu dengan gitar kesayangannya. Rusak tidak apa-apa, asal bisa menebus rasa malunya pada Youngmin. Sungguh, Donghyun tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Youngmin sekarang.

.

 **Bagaimana bentuk dan rupa cemburu? Apakah seperti ini?**

.

"Di ruangan ini tidak ada penghangat ruangan. Hyung bisa kedinginan. Tidur di dalam denganku, oke?"

Donghyun melihat jelas ekspresi terkejut yang muncul di wajah Youngmin perlahan lahan berubah menjadi seringai jahil. Entah mengapa Donghyun sadar jika Youngmin mulai berbagi banyak ekspresi wajah saat bersamanya. Dulu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Youngmin hanya memperlihatkan wajah datar dan sesekali tersenyum—hanya sebentar.

"Tidak boleh, Donghyun. Kau tidak sedang memancingku agar berubah jadi pemuda yang senang merebut kekasih orang lain, bukan?"

"Apanya yang merebut kekasih orang?"

Dengusan Youngmin bisa didengarnya. Entah karena lelah atau apa, tapi Donghyun tidak menyukainya. Benar saja, wajah Youngmin sudah datar kembali saat mereka memutar tubuh masing-masing untuk saling berhadapan. Salah satu lengannya menumpu pada sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Donghan?"

"Astaga!"

Donghyun mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sepertinya ia memang harus menjelaskannya sekarang. Semua, sampai ke intinya, mungkin sampai ke detail yang paling kecil mengenai Kim Donghan. Tapi mungkin juga tidak, takut akan ada kesalahpahaman yang berkepanjangan dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Donghyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika ia bertemu Donghan nanti, wajah pemuda itu akan digambarinya dengan pemerah bibir sampai berubah jadi mengerikan dan membuat Kenta-san menangis ketakutan saat melihatnya.

Peduli setan jika mereka bertengkar karena itu. Ini pernyataan perang bagi Donghyun.

"Donghan itu temanku, hyung."

"Lalu?

"Lalu hyung ingin bertanya apalagi?"

Youngmin menunjuk pipi kirinya sendiri. Petunjuk yang sudah jelas bagi Donghyun mengenai penjelasan yang harus ia berikan selanjutnya. Donghyun menyempatkan diri menggaruk dagunya sebentar—berpikir mengenai kata-kata yang tepat.

"Itu hanya—"

"Hanya?"

"Donghan—ia makhluk bumi yang ber- _genre_ usil, hyung. Dia juga suka mencium pipi rekan kerjanya. Sungguh."

" _Genre_? Rekan kerja?"

Youngmin tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hyung!"

"Oke, baiklah."

Youngmin yang berusaha menutupi mulutnya agar berhenti tertawa hanya membuat Donghyun semakin kesal—pada Donghan. Tentu saja. Semua ini karena ulahnya.

"Donghan sudah punya kekasih, namanya Kenta-san. Kalau tidak percaya besok kita temui Kenta-san dan meminta penjelasan—"

Kalimat Donghyun berhenti saat Youngmin menyentuh pundaknya, memberikan sinyal jika ia sudah cukup paham dengan situasinya dengan sebuah anggukan dalam. Youngmin menarik tangannya dan menekuknya, telapak tangan itu menyentuh kepala Youngmin dan menjadikkannya tumpuan untuk bersandar pada sofa. Ah benar, Donghyun baru sadar jika warna rambut Youngmin sudah berubah menjadi hitam sekarang. Terlihat segar dan lebih muda. Pandangannya juga menangkap tiga buah logam berwarna perak menancap di daun telinga Youngmin, dua di kiri dan satu ada di sebelah kanan. Seingat Donghyun, pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Youngmin, pemuda Tokyo itu tidak memakai _piercing_ —dan jangan lupa rambutnya masih berwarna merah saat bertemu di Nagano dan berubah jadi pirang saat di Tokyo.

Donghyun tidak sadar jika tangannya terangkat menuju kepala Youngmin—bagian samping kepala tepatnya. Rasanya Donghyun ingin mengusap telinga Youngmin, sambil menanyakan jika telinganya baik-baik saja saat tiga buah logam menggantung di sana. Sebagai tambahannya, Donghyun juga ingin menyentuh rambut hitam Youngmin yang terlihat berkilau walaupun dengan pencahayaan lampu ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang terang dan berkata jika ia menyukai penampilan Youngmin sekarang.

Sayangnya, niatnya perlu diurungkan karena Youngmin tiba-tiba menguap.

"Jadi hyung tidur di kamar bersamaku, ya? Akan kusiapkan _futon_. Hyung tunggu di sini, oke?"

Donghyun berdiri, berniat ingin menata berbagai hal di dalam kamarnya agar bisa digunakan, untuknya dan Youngmin. Sayangnya, langkah Donghyun terhenti ketika tangan Youngmin menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat pemuda itu menoleh pada Youngmin yang masih nyaman duduk di sofa.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku meminta penjelasan tentang Donghan?"

"Kurasa karena hyung memang butuh penjelasan dan aku juga merasa harus menjelaskan, begitu?."

Youngmin yang menggeleng pelan membuat kedua alis Donghyun naik—heran dan bertanya-tanya alasan sebenarnya.

"Aku—hanya merasa tidak nyaman saat pipimu dicium orang lain di depan mataku."

Satu kalimat yang tidak terlalu panjang tapi membuat Donghyun berpikir keras—dan sedikit berharap. Mungkin efek kelelahan Youngmin atau memang sebuah kejujuran? Donghyun tidak tahu. Baiklah, ia tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Oke, Donghyun tidak yakin jika besok ia bisa bangun pagi untuk menemani Youngmin jalan-jalan. Dan _well_ , Donghyun juga tidak menyangka jika percakapan diantara dirinya dan Youngmin malam ini akan membuat darahnya berkumpul di kepala dan hampir mendidih di sana. Karena Donghyun mulai merasa jika wajah memanas dan telinganya sudah mulai memerah. Apa kabar tidurnya nanti malam—saat Youngmin ada di dekatnya?

.

 **Karena cemburu itu memiliki, jadi apa aku sudah jadi milikmu? Atau aku memilikimu?**

.

* * *

W/N: Rasanya ingin mengganti judul karena _chapter_ ini pakai waktu 'malam'. Rasanya ingin membuat YoungDong ngobrol dengan _Kansai_ - _ben_ karena hari ini mereka ke Jepang dan kayaknya ke Osaka (lagi?). Rasanya _pace_ fiksi ini juga makin ga beraturan. Dan rasanya ingin menabrakkan diri ke tembok karena YoungDong kagak jadi2 jalan (padahal berharap _chapter_ kemaren dan ini mereka sudah mesra2an pake pedang di Iga atau mandangin _sunset_ di Teluk Ago). Terima kasih, _reviewer!_


	6. Chapter 6

**KATAWARE DOKI**

 _ **Cast**_

 _ **MXM's Im Youngmin**_

 _ **MXM's Kim Donghyun**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s]**

 **I don't own the casts.**

* * *

 _ **Hari dimana ada rasa malu, bahagia, dan tawa. Dan kejutan kecil yang selalu ada. Hari ini, kau dan aku, terus terhubung.**_

* * *

Donghyun bangun dengan dada yang terasa sesak. Donghyun juga tidak ingat jika kasurnya sekeras itu. Saat itu juga ia mengerang pelan sekalipun matanya masih terpejam. Tubuhnya bergerak sebentar, menyamankan posisi untuk kembali dibelai rasa kantuk yang luar biasa.

"Donghyun?"

Ah, itu suara yang bagus untuk dijadikan alarm. Tapi, tidak juga. Jika suara itu bagus di telinganya, bukannya terbangun, Donghyun lebih memilih untuk kembali tidur. Sepertinya suara itu lebih cocok untuk jadi _lullaby_. Benar, bukan?

"Donghyun-kun?"

"Hm? Ini hari libur. Jadi ayo tidur lagi."

Setelahnya, Donghyun samar-samar mendengar suara tawa pelan yang menyenangkan. Rasanya benar-benar ingin terus mendengarnya sampai ia kembali terlelap di atas dada Youngmin. Detak jantung dan deru nafas Youngmin membuatnya tenang. Berlama-lama di sana, Donghyun tidak keberatan. Youngmin hangat dan menyenangkan.

Youngmin.

Tunggu.

Donghyun membuka matanya cepat-cepat lalu mendongak. Matanya menatap Youngmin yang sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat Donghyun yang masih bergelung nyaman di atas tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang berusaha merengkuh Youngmin dalam sebuah pelukan meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat seperti itu. Donghyun meringis, malu sekali rasanya. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di atas tubuh Youngmin? Menindih pria itu dengan posisi yang—entahlah, Donghyun tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Donghyun—"

"Youngmin-san, _gomennasai!_ "

Bahasa asing yang hanya Donghyun ucapkan saat merasa malu akhirnya keluar dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat-rapat dan tangan yang meremas baju Youngmin dan kepala yang semakin menempel di dada pemuda itu.

Pagi yang mengejutkan untuk keduanya.

 **I don't even know if you have gravitation but I fall onto you.**

Donghyun hanya mengaduk-aduk sarapannya, tidak berniat memasukkan bubur instan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Selera makannya masih belum muncul. Donghyun bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sekarang Youngmin sedang menatapnya dengan dua tangan menopang dagu dan senyuman cerah yang terbentuk dari lengkungan bibirnya. Sepertinya, Youngmin sedang berusaha membuatnya malu.

"Tidak dimakan, Donghyun? Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan dan kau butuh energi."

Sejak kapan menjawab pertanyaan Youngmin jadi sesulit ini?

"Youngmin-hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa makan jika ditatap seperti itu."

Donghyun bisa mendengar tawa Youngmin memenuhi ruang makan. Bagus. Rasanya Youngmin benar-benar membuatnya malu dan sulit bernafas. Bayangan dirinya dan Youngmin saat mereka bangun pagi merusak pikiran Donghyun. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh seperti itu pada tamu. Seharusnya semalam Donghyun menolak keputusan Youngmin yang ingin tidur di bawah. Seharusnya ia yang berada di bawah dan—

"Sama saja. Kalaupun aku yang tidur di ranjang, tidak menutup kemungkinan aku juga akan jatuh di atasmu, Donghyun. Jadi berhentilah memikirkannya dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita berangkat. Oke?"

Sejak kapan Youngmin jadi cenayang dan bisa membaca pikiran Donghyun?

"Ah, baiklah hyung."

 **Sometimes, I need your hand to hold and you to understand.**

"Aku baru sadar jika daerahmu bernama Nabari. Mengingatkanku pada sebuah _manga_ yang aku baca saat masih kecil."

Donghyun menoleh ke arah Youngmin yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil menekan tombol _shutter_ virtual di ponselnya. Youngmin mengambil gambar pohon-pohon mapel di sekitar aliran sungai. Keduanya sepakat memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar daerah tempat tinggal Donghyun, Nabari- _shi_. Dan tujuan pertamanya adalah air terjun Akame 48. Alasan Youngmin memilihnya karena mengingatkan dirinya pada sebuah _girlband_ terkenal—dan Donghyun tentu saja tertawa mendengar alasan Youngmin.

" _Manga_?"

Youngmin mengangguk kemudian berlari kecil mendekati aliran air terjun. Donghyun yang berada di belakangpun ikut berlari menyusulnya.

"Tidak jauh-jauh dari ninja. Judulnya _Nabari no Ou_. Pangeran Negeri Nabari. Aku lupa keseluruhan ceritanya hanya saja aku ingat jika si pangeran ini bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun."

"Keren."

Youngmin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghyun sambil melempar senyum yang lagi-lagi membuat kedua alis Donghyun terangkat.

"Mau kujadikan Pangeran Negeri Nabari, tidak?"

Yang barusan benar-benar membuat Donghyun tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, jadi cepat berikan tanganmu dan kita akan jadi ninja, Donghyun _Oujisama_."

Tanpa berpikir panjang—karena memang tidak sanggup, Donghyun pasrah dan menyambut tangan Youngmin dan langsung menggenggamnya erat dan keduanya mulai berjalan ke suatu tempat yang Donghyun masih belum tahu. Menuruti kenginan Youngmin sebenarnya tidak mudah karena banyak hal-hal yang belum Donghyun ketahui dari pemuda Tokyo itu. Youngmin lebih tahu banyak tentang ilmu pengetahuan dibanding Donghyun. Youngmin juga lebih tinggi dari Donghyun, meski hanya sedikit Donghyun menyadarinya. Di mata Donghyun, Youngmin memang pemuda yang benar-benar memperhatikan penampilan. Beberapa kali Donghyun melihat Youngmin membetulkan poninya, dengan tangan dan dengan menggerakkan kepalanya. Donghyun juga merasa Youngmin adalah pemuda yang perhatian. Misalnya saja pagi tadi saat mereka sarapan. Youngmin tidak segan mengambil sisa bubur di bibir Donghyun saat keduanya selesai makan.

 _Well_ , pipi Donghyun memanas mengingatnya.

"Jadi?"

Donghyun menghentikan langkah di depan Youngmin yang ternyata berjalan memasuki hutan di sekitar air terjun. Ingatannya tertuju pada beberapa hal yang saling berkaitan. Youngmin suka hal-hal berbau ninja dan di sini sekarang, di _Ninja no Mori_ , di depan sebuah museum, tentu saja mereka berhenti.

"Hyung benar-benar penggemar ninja, ya? Lama-lama aku merasa sedang berjalan dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Donghyun mendengus pelan saat Youngmin membalas kalimatnya dengan tawa yang cukup keras.

"Kukira kau akan menyebutkan Naruto, Donghyun."

"Aku juga tahu, tapi menurutku Sasuke lebih keren."

Donghyun merasa genggaman Youngmin mengerat, dan detik berikutnya wajah keduanya menjadi dekat saat Youngmin mengurangi jarak di antara keduanya.

"Baiklah. Kita tinggalkan mereka karena kau masih akan tetap jadi Pangeran Nabari yang harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku karena sebuah panggilan 'Youngmin-san' tadi pagi saat kau ada di atas tubuhku, oke?"

Mata Donghyun melebar dan dengan segera ia memundurkan kepalanya, berusaha menjauh dari wajah Youngmin yang baru saja terasa sangat dekat. Bahkan sapuan nafas hangat dari hidung Youngmin di wajahnya masih bisa Donghyun rasakan. Youngmin benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan. Berada di dekat Youngmin untuk waktu yang lama, Donghyun merasa jika jantungnya bisa rusak karena sering ingin keluar dari rusuknya.

 **Don't rush. Because even in fairytales, happiness come in the ending.**

"Aku tidak tahu jika hyung bisa sejahat itu padaku."

Donghyun merengek dalam perjalanan pulang mereka dari Akame. Keduanya berada di dalam bus, duduk bersebelahan di bangku paling belakang. Donghyun bisa melihat Youngmin terus menunjukkan senyum jahil padanya sejak pagi hingga sekarang. Bagi Donghyun, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekaligus sangat berat. Tentu saja menyenangkan jika itu soal berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Youngmin. Dan terasa berat jika Youngmin terus-terusan mengingatkannya pada 'tragedi bangun pagi' mereka. Satu lagi, pakaian ninja yang harus Donghyun kenakan saat di hutan tadi adalah yang terburuk. Donghyun tidak menyangka jika Youngmin akan menyuruhnya berkostum ninja ditambah beberapa jurus yang ia tidak paham harus diperagakan olehnya. Donghyun ingat saat itu Youngmin tertawa sambil memegang perutnya hingga terguling di tanah. Sangat puas dengan penampilannya.

"Siapa suruh kau memanggilku 'Youngmin-san' tadi pagi?"

Donghyun mengerang lelah.

"Tidak sengaja, hyung. Kalau aku ingat ada hukuman, aku tidak akan memanggil hyung seperti itu."

"Lalu akan kau panggil apa?"

Youngmin menatap Donghyun antusias, menunggu kata-kata yang akan dari mulutnya seolah-olah itu adalah jawaban yang akan meluluskan Youngmin dari sebuah ujian yang sangat penting.

"Tentu saja memanggilmu 'Youngmin hyung'."

Donghyun melihat Youngmin mengulum senyum untuknya.

"Donghyun."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Besok kita akan ke Meoto Iwa, oke?"

"Tidak masalah, hyung."

Donghyun mengangguk setuju dengan ide Youngmin untuk perjalan selanjutnya.

"Oh! Aku lupa jika aku hanya akan tinggal hingga besok. Lusa aku harus kembali ke Tokyo."

Donghyun terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan memilih menyamarkannya meskipun tanpa sadar wajah sedih dan kecewa yang ia perlihatkan.

"Padahal hyung bilang akan tinggal di sini sebulan."

Suara deru mesin bus tidak sanggup menghalangi tawa Youngmin sampai di telinga Donghyun. Bahkan Donghyun mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu dan merasa bahwa tawa Youngmin adalah yang paling bagus dari semua jenis tawa yang pernah ia dengar. Kalaupun bisa, Donghyun ingin membuat musik dari itu atau mengubahnya melalui petikan gitar.

"Sebulan itu terlalu lama, Donghyun. Tidak mungkin. Kecuali kalau aku punya kekasih di sini, mungkin?"

Mendengarnya membuat jantung Donghyun tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Sungguh, kali ini Donghyun kewalahan membuat jantungnya bekerja normal kembali. Youngmin selalu seperti ini, membuat kerja salah satu organ penting di tubuhnya itu kacau.

"Ya, cari saja. Biar nanti hyung bisa sering-sering ke sini dan mengunjungiku."

"Begitu?"

Donghyun mengangguk tanpa menatap wajah Donghyun. Mana mungkin ia berani menatap Youngmin setelah memberi saran yang sepertinya jadi bumerang untuknya sendiri. Antara ingin tahu responnya dan tidak mau mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Hei, Donghyun."

Donghyun tidak tahu sudah berapa kali namanya disebut oleh Youngmin hari ini, tapi ia sadar setiap namanya keluar dari bibir Youngmin, endorfin mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Menyenangkan.

"Hm?"

"Mungkin untuk ukuran tamu aku sedikit lancang. Tapi, karena aku tidak ingin menemukanmu saat bangun pagi dengan posisi lucu seperti tadi, jadi bisakah aku tidur denganmu hari ini?"

 **Honestly, I want you. Your mistakes, your flawless, you giggles, and your jokes. Everything, I want you.**

* * *

W/N: _Longest series_ yang pernah saya buat. Terima kasih _reviewers_.

 _[Gomennasai: sorry, oujisama: prince, manga: comic, ninja no mori: ninja forest, naruto and sasuke: you know what I mean tehee_ ]


End file.
